The invention relates to a clockwork with a normal time indication which is driven electrically or by means of a spring, having an hour hand shaft with an hour hand and a drive and a tide hand indicating tide conditions.
Clockworks with a front plate and a rear plate are already known, but these do not permit the indication of the tides.
As is known, the tides, i.e. ebb or low tide on the one hand, and flood or high tide on the other, are dependent on the position of the moon relative to the earth, because as a result the gravitational pull of the moon acts in a particular direction on the earth and consequently produces these tides. As the lunar month contains 27 days, 7 hours, 43 minutes and 11.5 seconds, it is not identical with the terrestrial month, so that over a period of 24 hours a tide hand must lose a certain amount of time as compared with the normal hour hand.
Furthermore, clocks with both electrical and spring tension drive systems are known which are constructed exclusively as tide clocks.
However, all known tide clocks have the important disadvantage that they have an abnormal number of strikes in the master clock or an abnormal gear ratio in the movements, so that they cannot be used as normal clocks.